I do it for you
by kasey yosa
Summary: Tamahome is in captive with Yui, Miaka gose out to look for him, hotohori is always by her side, till the end. this has more of Hotohori, but its a tamaxmiaka.
1. Chapter 1

I do it for you - Chapter 1 - Confess tonight.

Miaka's heart Started to beat faster as she lied quite, the Bandit finally started to undress her as she was breathing heaver. The Bandit smirked when he looked at Miaka's face; all scrunched up and tears rolling off her cheeks, she was also blushing, but not from embaresment. Miaka's thoughts focused on Tamahome, her blue haired lover. Tamahome seemed like the type who wouldn't think twice of falling in love, well that was before he met Miaka; she changed him alot. Right before Tamahome met Miaka he used to fight Bandits for money and that was his only care in the world, making money and looking after his family, but when he met Miaka he focased on looking after her than anything, or so he says. Miaka got the feeling that he was never there when she really needed him the most, like now. Miaka was now crying, she couldn't take anymore of the bandits cold hands and his slimy hands rubbing against Miaka's body, as he took off her top he smiled more, Miaka screamed out,

"TAMAHOME!" Just at that moment when she wriggled slighlt, there was a loud deafing bang that made the Bandit jump; but then the Man stopped moving as his eyes widened then his full body weight fell on Miaka, she just lied staring at this man lying on her not even moving, she looked at the celling hoping that it's all over, at this point she didn't care who it was who helped her, she just wanted this man off her and to put her clothes back on. There was then a calming voice that came from the spot where the bang came,

"Are you all right Miaka?" Miaka lifted her head so she was looking directly at this tall handsom man. Miaka softly said a name wondring if it was the right person she heard,

"Hotohori?" the man pulled the dead Bandit off Miaka then knelt down to look at her brused beaten face; he had a beaming smile on his face as he looked at Miaka who was now sitting up with a slight slouch, Miaka lowered her head and blushed madly as she forgot all she had on was her bra and skirt, Hotohori then reilized that she was sat in her bra, he looked around for her top but it was covered in blood from the bandit, same as her blouse and blazer, Hotohori smiled slightly then took off his robe then gave it to Miaka, Miaka stood up still a bit wobberly through the shock of the Bandit's eger. After Miaka put Hotohori's robe on they walked out, Miaka sticking close to Hotohori. A bunch of Bandits then came holding swords, Hotohori looked at Miaka noticing she wasn't fit enough to stop for a fight, he lifted Miaka with both arms cradle carrying her while he ran kicking a few Bandits out of the way. Hotohori came to a dead end still holding Miaka he looked around, cornerd, Hotohori looked at Miaka seeing she was slowly losing consionsness. He slowly put Miaka down resting her in a corner so the two walls will keep her body and head supported for a while. Hotohori spun around pulling out his sword, he looked at all the Bandits took a deep breath then ran at them all holding the sword high in the air, ready for batle.

Miaka finally opened her eyes, slowly but surely she lifted her head looking around the room, there where in the same place before she black out. Miaka sat forwards keeping her strength under control, she looked around but there was no sign of Hotohori. Miaka slowly sat up looking around the place seeing dead Bandits every where. She walked through making sure she didn't step on any. Miaka wrapped the robe around her tighter as she held the rest of her clothes in her hands pressed against her chest, Miaka finally got away from the sea of dead bodies. She looked across the corriedor to see a familiar outlined body lying on the floor, Miaka ran over dropping her clothes along the way, she threw her self onto her knees grazing them slightly but not even caring that there had bits on blood coming off,

"Hotohori!" Miaka yelled shaking the lifeless body, Miaka then shook harder, "Hotohori..." she had tears in her eyes then it all came out as she broke down seeing he wasn't moving,

"HOTOHORI!" Miaka threw her self at the lifeless empeoro cring by his side,

"Hotohori please ... open your eyes." Miaka was there sobbing by his side she had know idea how or why this happened to him but who or what ever did it was going to pay. Miaka lifted her head and was just about to stand when there was a little lifeless tug on her hand, she looked down to Hotohori stright away to see his eyes stairing at her with his little smile to say he's ok, Miaka smiled with joy but still crying she then slowly lied down and rested on his chest to listen to his soft heart beating and his breath warming up her head while his chest slowly moved in time with his breath, Miaka then heard his soft voice,

"Lets get going Miaka ... we can't stay." Miaka lifted her head to look at Hotohori stright in the eyes, she sat up next to him as she watched him slowly get up. Miaka was making sure that he could get up alright, as Hotohori was stood tall and proud, Miaka then stood up next to him, they slowly walked down the corrie door and out the front door towards a resting place near by where the others will be waiting.

Miaka staied close to Hotohori the full trip down towards the house they where lending for the night, when Miaka and Hotohori walked in they got a big welcome then the others sat them down asking what happened and why was Miaka's clothes covered in blood, Miaka glanced over to Hotohori and slightly blushed she shook her head then focesed on finding Tamahome,

'I have to forget about like Hotohori... I promised Tamahome to be with him.' Miaka lowered her head then walked past Hotohori very quickly, Hotohori turned his head looking over his shoulder, watching where Miaka was running off to, she ran in a room on the far end of the house. Hotohori looked over to Tasuki who was sat there with his orange hair spicked up, his cheesey grin and his thumbs up as in to say, 'Get stuck in there.' But Hotohori shook his head,

"Tasuki... she has to be with Tamahome ... you know it, I know it. Miaka knows it and so does Tamahome himself." Hotohori lowered his head then walked in the nearest room to Miaka's, Nuirko was staying in the same room as Miaka since his gayness doesn't bother Miaka. All night Hotohori staied awake while Tasuki was flat out on the bed next to him, his thoughts where running mad with Miaka, all he could think about was if Miaka was ok. In the room just across to Hotohori's and Tasuki's was Miaka and Nuriko's. Nuriko was asleep and Miaka was also awake. She sat up then looked over to the door, leading to the corriedor then Hotohori and Tasuki's room. Miaka slowly climbed out of bed, she walked to the door, looking back at Nuriko making sure he's still asleep, when Miaka was ceirtin he was sleeping, she slowly opened the door and crept out to the landing. Miaka looked around noticing there was know one about, she walked over to the door to Hotohori's room but stopped outside,

'I haven't said anything to Hotohori yet, like a thankyou or anything... I have just ignored his kindness completly... I'm such an idiot, just because I'm with Tamahome, it doesn't mean that I have to ignore Hotohori and think of him as a gaurd...' Miaka was about to open the door when it opened it's self and she looked up seeing Hotohori stood there in his trouses. Miaka's mouth dropped,

"Ummm... Hoto..." Miaka was about to finish her sentance when Hotohori placed his figure on her lips to shut her up,

"Shh, outside," He whispred, they walked out side. cold but the breeze was nice, Miaka finally took out the rest of her hair to just let it be blown by the wind. Hotohori was looking out in the distance then looked down to Miaka,

"Miaka, I know you only have your heart set on Tamahome, but you do reilise I still love you..." Miaka sighed, knowing he was going to confess once again, she some times whishes that Tamahome was this straight forwards, she looked back up to Hotohori to see he had a little glistlen to his eyes, they where filling with water. Miaka was shocked, the first time Hotohori is about to cry, she looked away quickly before she starts. Hotohori lifted Miaka's head so she was forced to look him in the eyes, Hotohori then dried away a tear that was going to escape,

"Miaka I only do this for you... you should know this... and please understand this... I'm only living for you, to make sure you keep that smile on your face, to make sure you will stay forever with the right man." Miaka shook her head and backed away slightly still looking at Hotohori,

"I can't... you can't... we can't..." Miaka's knees gave way as she colapsed to her hands, Hotohori ran over then knelt down, he lifted her head, wipeing away a tear that rolled down her soft cold cheeks, Hotohori got closer then rested his forehead on to Miaka's,

"Miaka, I don't want a reply, I just need you. Tonight, I want to stay with you and keep you warm," Miaka was cring more then ever now, she wasn't cring because she may get caught by Tamahome, she wasn't cring because she didn't want Hotohori to be this pushy, she was cring because she wished that Tamahome would say those things that Hotohori had just said to her, then she will really know that he really does love her, but he has taken to long to confes that he wants them two to stay together and be one, even though when Miaka and Tamahome where in the same room it felt like they where worlds apart with the way it was just a little conversation. Miaka crawled into Hotohori's arms, she cried in his arms until she had a headake, Hotohori pulled her close to him as they sat there listening to the beating of each others heart beats. Miaka just wanted to forget about Tamahome tonigh and keep close to Hotohori and tell him everything he has wanted to hear since the moment they met. Miaka got closer to Hotohori's ear and whispered,

"I'm going to stay with you all night Hotohori. I'll keep you close until the sun rises... but you know..." Hotohori then kissed Miaka right before she could say anything else. After he stopped he then hugged her once again,

"I know... tomorrow I'll pretened this never happened and we'll get back to what we are sapposed to do, just one more thing. If you never met Tamahome... do you think we ever had a chance?" Miaka's eyes widened she then looked at Hotohori in his eyes and felt his warm hands around her wist, she then smiled,

"Posibely..." Hotohori nodded then hugged her one last time before standing up and then helping Miaka up,

"Lets get back inside, your getting slightly cold." Miaka smiled in agreement then held Hotohori's hand until they got in the house, as they stood outside there doors, Miaka looked at Hotohori and Hotohori looked at Miaka then they kissed and went in the rooms they where in, Miaka lied on her bed and had a peacefull night as for Hotohori, he was the same. They both knew though tomorrow they need to go back to the normal stage and pretened nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I do it for you - Chapter 2 - To trust you

The sun rose high in the blue sky, not a cloud in sight, Miaka opened her golden eyes then shot up in the bed as the bed cover flung off her, she looked over to see Nuriko is still sleeping, Miaka climbed out the bed, picking up the robe to cover her bra, she walked out the door over to Hotohri's room, she stood out side then his voice came from the other direction where the table was,

"I'm over here..." Miaka looked over to see Hotohori sat there hair all done, top and tourses on with boots laced up. Miaka smiled as she walked over sitting down on the opiset side of the table facing him,

"Had a good sleep?" Miaka asked, Hotohori looked at Miaka smiling,

"Yes. you?" Miaka nodded,

"Uhuh." She looked down to see a cup with a nice hot drink in it, Hotohori had all ready sipped into his, Nuriko walked into the room with a big smile on his face, Hotohori joked around with him,

"Nuriko what have you done?" Nuriko looked at him,

"Nothing..." Hotohori smirked,

"I know you've done something." Nuriko looked at Hotohori with his eyebrows raised with a little smile on his face,

"I know you too have done something too." Miaka looked over her shoulder at Nuriko,

"Like what?" then Tasuki ran into the room jumping on the table swinging his hands in the air laughing in the mean time,

"YOU TWO SCRUED!" Miaka went bright red, and Hotohori coughed a little, Mitsukake walked in with Chiriko strooling behind, Mitsukake spoke in his normal low tone,

"We all know that Miaka is dateing Tamahome... plus she has to stay a virgin... now stop making so much noise and get down..." Tasuki sat on the table in a huff,

"Ohhh, your so boring." Chiriko sighed then looked around,

"hey, wheres Chichiri?" they all looked at one another, when Miaka and Hotohori's eyes met they turned the other way very quickly both blushing, 'Nothing happened, Nothing happened..." Miaka repetedly thought to herself, Hotohori just shook his head,

'Last night was a night I HAVE to forget...' Hotohori thought to himself, Nuriko and Tasuki looked at each other, then shruged there shoulders, Tasuki climbed off the table then walked to the front,

"Right we off?" Miaka stood up that fast the chair flew on the floor and the same as Hotohori then they both said together,

"Yes!" Hotohori stood up stright and coughed, Miaka looked at her feet, fiddeling with her hands

"Hehehe, jinks..." Hotohori then just giggled, Mitsukake and Chiriko just totle ignored the orquide moment and just walked out, Miaka followed Nuriko outside where Chichiri was stood looking in the distance,

"Oh your up, Ya know." Miaka smiled,

"yeh... where leveing shortly..." Chichiri nodded then stood next to Nuriko, Mitsukake and Chiriko, Tasuki shortly came out the hut with a big grin on his face, Hotohori came out with his eyes narrowed and he was giving Tasuki an evil look. Miaka smiled then called them over,

"HOTOHORI, TASUKIE! WHERE LEAVING!" Tasuki put his thumbs in the air to let Miaka know he heard, Hotohori did a little nod then walked to Tasuki,

"say anything. and I'll kill you once the God is summoned." Tasuki's face dropped, he then ran off to Nuriko,

"He's gonna kill me!" He yell to him, Nuriko sighed then let his head drop,

"what have you done now?" Tasuki laughed slightly then whispered to Nuriko, Nuriko's face also dropped, Hotohori caught up with them then hit Tasuki over the head,

"Just watch your back." Hotohori threatened, Tasuki shivvere,

"Boy, for an empeoro he's sure a lade back one..." Nuriko then smiled,

"and a good looking one too." Tasuki groand and caught up to Miaka who was lost in a world of her own,

"Hey!" Miaka looked over to Tasuki,

"Hi." Miaka mumbled, Tasuki got really close to Miaka, she looked over then pulled her head back,

"what?" she asked, Tasuki stood up stright looking forwards with a stright face, and he looked seriuse.

"Miaka..." Miaka looked up waiting for this seriuse converstion to start,

"I know what you did last summer..." Tasuki then looked down to Miaka with a big smile on his face,

"You and Empeoro boy got busy!" Tasuki yelled, Miaka lowered her head then upper cut Tasuki so he went flying in the air landing next to some horse dung, Tasuki sat up,

"HEY! I could have had a mouth full off horse, sh..." before Tasuki could finish, Hotohori splatted Tasuki's face in the horse dung,

"Shhhh... where near the Seiryu boreder," Tasuki flung Hotohori near a tree, his face covered and he nearly had flames he was that mad, Miaka ran over,

"Tasuki please...." Tasuki then looked at Miaka and stormed off Mumberling to himself. Miaka helped up Hotohori then they looked to see out linded figures, Hotohori grabbed Miaka's arm and flung her to the floor in a bush, Miaka was beatroot red, her heart started to beat fast and she got very warm, whilst Hotohori was lying on top of her looking at the side watching the feet of the gaurds and listening to the convosations,

"Hey, I found the Suzaku men." Yelled a gaurd, Tasuki went to hit him when Chichiri pulled him back,

"We can't, Ya know." Tasuki looked at him then looked around for Miaka and Hotohori, he leand in to whisper to Chichiri,

"Wheres them two?" Chichiri held his staff close then watched every movement of the gaurds,

"If we fight then Miaka will jump out to stop and give away there postion, Hotohori's with her, we have to give up, Ya know." Tasuki lowered his head and stepped forwards,

"Fine... we will not fight back, take us." Tasuki yelled to the Seiryu gaurds, Nuriko sighed and turned to the bush to just faintly see Hotohori's eyes watching them, he smiled slightly then walked off with the others as the gaurds took them away.

Hotohori lifted himself off Miaka then helped her up, she blushed madly as she felt a little uncomftable after been nere Hotohori and feeling his heart pound just as fast as hers. Hotohori took ahold of Miaka's hand and walked through the forest, as Hotohori was helping Miaka over the swampy parts, the hilly and the parts where they had to climb slightly, Miaka was feeling more and more safer with Hotohori than she ever did with Tamahome, but just to test how safe and how reliable Hotohori truly is she tested him, as Miaka was climbing up a very muddy hill, still with just Hotohori's robe and her bra with her skirt, socks and shoes, she perpusley slipped, Hotohori then felt her pull on her hand he quickly turned around and grabbed her with both of his hands then pulled her up, Hotohori then carried Miaka the rest of the way, when they got to the top, he placed her down and checked for any strains or broken bones, when he found that everythig was ok he hugged her then looked up,

"It's getting slightly darker... we need a place to rest." Miaka smiled,

"No I think it'll be better if we go at night... less time to worry, plus we have to find the others..." Hotohori looked at Miaka then smiled,

"Ok, I believe that your right..." Miaka smiled,

"But I trust you, that you'll be there for me."

"I'll always be there for you, no matter what you think of me, even if you hate me so much and you never want to speak to me again, I will still come to you, Miaka I love you, and you now how much I love you, I will risk my own life just so you can keep yours and be happy." Miaka cried with happieness not even Tamahome had said anything like that to her, she knew she must have been with the wrong guy all this time, Hotohori was aways saying the things that she had wished Tamahome would say, but it was pointless, she hardly ever saw Tamahome and plus Hotohori was always there for her. Miaka cuddle up to Hotohori, Hotohori looked at her then smiled,

"I guess where staying here," he joked Miaka smiled then she slowly nodded off by listeing to the beating of Hothori's calm and soft sounded heart, so calm and gntle, she could do nothing but sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do it for you - chapter 3 - always there.

Morning came slowly, but as the sun rose early in the cloudy sky, Miaka was disturbed by the rays beaming down on to her face. Miaka sat up then looked noticing she was still in Hotohori's arms. She smiled then went to kiss him good morning when there was a loud scream in the distance, Miaka stood up then walked down towards this loud noise.

Yui was lying on the floor with a Bandit pointing a sword to her, Yui yelled at the Bandit,

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT ME!" Yui sat up then kicked the Bandit, the Bandit grabbed Yui's arm and flung her to the ground, as the Bandit was beating up Yui, he felt a flick on his head, a tiny stone had fallen on to his head, or flung, he looked over to see Miaka stood with a bigger rock, she threw it at the Bandit, Yui looked over, 'Miaka... what is she doing...' Miaka then kicked the Bandit in the head, he left Yui and ran after Miaka, Yui sat up and cleaned the blood from her face, she shook her head,

"Miaka, you idiot..." Yui walked off in the opiset direction to what Miaka went in. 'What where you thinking... we are enimies till the end, forget our friendship. Thats over and done with.' Yui walked over to the Seiryu plaice where the rest of the Suzaku where held.

Hotohori woke up, later on. He was about to pull Miaka closer but then he noticed it was his robe was there, he sat up to find Miaka was gone and so was her clothes. 'Did she run off to get ready?' Hotohori thought, he stood up and looked around, he put the robe back on then picked up his sword placing it in his side, he ran off to find Miaka, he wasn't going to take any chancers of looking in the forest, he knew where she would be.

Miaka finally lost the Bandit then hid behind a tree to catch her breath, she looked up to see someone coming towards her, as she squinted she saw another man, as she ran behind the tree she heard the man speek,

"Miaka?" Miaka peeked her head from behind the tree, she could then see it was one of the twins,

"oh Amiboshi... What are you doing here?" Amiboshi lowered his head,

"I got told to captuer you, but I knew that your people are in trouble so, I've come to help. Just play along and you'll get there and back alive." Miaka smiled,

"Thanks Ami... oh, Hotohori." Amiboshi looked at Miaka confused,

"Huh?" Miaka then looked over the feilds that there near,

"I left Hotohori in the forest..." Amiboshi smiled,

"well lets find him first then." Miaka smiled,

"right." as they walked around for about 3 hours there was no sign of Hotohori any where, Miaka wasn't happy, but she did know she deserved this by leaving him in the first place, but the sceam was the thing that distracted her. As they came to a dead end, Miaka and Amiboshi was bout to turn back when they found that same Bandit that was bothering Yui. Miaka looked at Amiboshi who was all ready stood in front of Miaka protceting her,

"Back off, Hurt her and I'll kill you." The bandit laughed,

"Hurt me and I'll hurt him." the Bandit ponited to Hotohori who was tied up and out cold,

"HOTOHORI!" Miaka went to go to him but then Amiboshi held her back,

"Miaka don't..." Miaka lowered her head,

"I hate this, why do people have to stop us from helping out the country, WHY!" Miaka's scream made all of the Suzaku's chi combind together and go into Miaka, Miaka could feel there warm spirits enter her body, she opened her eyes then powered out the Chi from the Suzaku's power hitting this one guy, and making him disolve. Amiboshi was stood shocked, Miaka ran over to Hotohori then felt his head, he was still warm, Miaka looked over to Amiboshi who was way ahead of her ideas, he pulled out a little bottled water cup and wet Miaka's cloth that she pulled off her clothes, as Miaka placed the damp cloth onto Hotohori's for-head, he suddenly woke up through the shock of the cold hitting his body. Miaka smiled when she saw Hotohori looking at her, Hotohori sat up hugging Miaka tight,

"I'm so glad your not hurt..." Miaka hugged him back smiling. Amiboshi came over to them,

"Come on Miaka... we have to get them back." Hotohori looked at Amiboshi and remembered how he betrayed them in the past,

"I see your a changed man Amiboshi..." Amiboshi lowered his head then smiled,

"I'm sorry your highness, I hope you can forgive my foolishness of what I did..." Hotohori smiled then placed his hand on Amiboshi's head,

"All is forgiven young one, now lead use to the Seriu plaice so we can get the others back.

Amiboshi smiled as he lead the way.

Tasuki was sat sulking in the corner and he wasn't amused with the fact they where caught and Hotohori and Miaka weren't

"I STILL DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Nuriko glared at Tasuki,

"Shut up and stop compiling,,, at least Miaka is safe." Mitsukake looked at Tasuki as he was sulking,

"Why do you act like a 3 year old?" Tasuki stood up yelling,

"I DON'T!!!" Nuriko stood up and punched the bars causing them to brake, but he was too angry to even notice what he did,

"TASUKI IF I HEAR YOU COMPLIANING ONE MORE TIME I'LL THROW YOU THROUGH A WALL!" Tasuki then stood there with his mouth slightly open and one eye squinted while he was pointing to the big hole Nuriko made in the bars. Nuriko turned around then a sweat mark appeared on his head while he was laughing, "Well what do you know... a hole..." Tasuki ran past Nuriko dragging Chiriko with him, Nuriko then ran out and so did Chichiri and Mitsukake. All of them beat up guards and ran out of the building leaving Tamahome behind.

As Hotohori, Miaka and Amiboshi ran down the big hill towards Seriu grounds, they saw a few people running towards them, they stopped a Miaka knew who it was she stood there waving her hands while Hotohori was stood next to her and Amiboshi was behind them,

"HEY GUYS UP HERE!" Miaka cried out, Nuriko ran ahead and charged at Miaka knocking her to the ground, Hotohori's face was surprised but then he started to laugh, then the others came over to them and started to welcome each other back, Chichiri then looked at them and smiled,

"We have to get his highness home... it's past 4 days." Miaka lowered her head,

"But I have to get Tamahome back...." Chichiri sighed,

"OK, I'll teleport us back then I'll contacted Tamahome and work something out." Miaka smiled with joy and with that they went back to the plaice. Miaka walked off ignoring Hotohori and then went into her room, to think things through. 'I know that a few nights ago Hotohori confessed to me... but we all know I have to be with Tamahome, and only Tamahome... he's my first love, I cant abandon him.' Miaka lied down and went to sleep.

In the morning Miaka was up nice and early, she was sat studding her work for school since the first time she went back she noticed she was really behind. After a while Miaka finally got the hang of what she was doing, then Nuriko came into the room making Miaka jump,

"Don't worry I was giving you a present," Nuriko pulled a nicely wrapped object, Miaka been Miaka thought it was food and she swallowed it, Nuriko bashed Miaka on the head,

"It's not food." Nuriko then opened it and it was two dolls stock together,

"What's that?" Nuriko explained,

"It's a love doll, all you have to do is write on the two names and bury it then your love will be eternal." Miaka was happy she snatched it from Nuriko and wrote, 'Tamahome and Miaka' on the dolls, just then the doll split in two, Miaka's face dropped she was shocked to see that the doll would split. Nuriko was trying to make something up to calm the situation,

"Hey It's ok, really. The dolls may have been a fault... I'll take them back and just get my money back, it's no problem... I'll just have to find you another gift." Miaka gave to dolls to Nuriko and he wrapped them back up and left the room, still shocked,

'how could that happen... it's never happened before.' Miaka shook her head and pretended like nothing happened.

Later on Miaka was all ready and she was running down the hall ways to get to Chichiri's room. Hotohori, Nuriko and Tasuki where stood at the top, Tasuki yelled down,

"HEY MIAKA!" Hotohori smiled,

"Tasuki I wouldn't disturbe her, she's going to talk to Tamahome through Chichiri's power." Tasuki looked at Hotohori,

"What's going on between you and her anyway? I mean your telling me that you to had a little one night thing but she's dateing this Tamahome guy." Hotohori sighed,

"It's complicated... I'm just a fling on the side to her... I know and she knows where her heart really lies." Hotohori explained, watching Miaka stop at a door and entre. Tasuki sighed,

"I still think you two can cheat on Tamahome, I'm mean he's never here." Nuriko then blasted Tasuki to the wall as then an imprint of him was still in the wall when he fell out of it.

"Right, no ideas..." Hotohori, smiled then when knowone was looking he just sighed and had a sad look upon his face,

'Be safe Miaka... and be happy in what ever you chose...'


End file.
